


Stalker

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Barley shows Ian what it means to become an adult
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Kudos: 11





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one

Stalker

Ian was sitting in his room one day when Barley knocked on his door, Ian looked up and said " Yes, come in. " Barley slowly opened the door, he sat down on Ian's bed while he asked " Are you doing anything later? " Ian said " Yea... look, Barley, I'm moving out like I'm all done packing just waiting to get the keys to the apartment. " Barley looked so sad, he said " Well, that's just great Ian, leaving me with mom when she just left for 3 months, really sweet of you Lil bro. " Ian said " I'm sorry Barley but I can come to visit anytime, you're not losing me. " Barley stood up, he walked over to Ian and said with a deep voice " Ian, I can't live with that idea. " Ian started to feel uneasy so he said " Barley, I'm not going off to war here. " Barley slammed his hand down on Ian's desk while he warned " Ian! If you move out, I'll find you and make sure you know what it means to become an adult. " Ian gasped as Barley was walking towards him so Ian yelled " Barley! Stop! Get back! " Barley ignored him while he pushed Ian against the wall hard as he asked " Have you had your first kiss yet? " Ian yelled " Don't! " Barley pinned Ian against the wall as he leaned forward, Ian tried pushing Barley away but he was just too big and strong to fight off. Barley whispered in Ian's ear " Oh Ian, don't deny your feelings for me, I can feel it. " Ian whimpered as Barley started licking his neck " No, stop. " Barley stopped as he grabbed Ian's hard cock and started to unzip his Ian's pants. Ian was too weak to protest against Barley so he started crying " Barley... no....please stop..... I feel weird... " Barley ignored him as he gave Ian his first kiss, Ian's mouth felt so hot that Barley shoved his tongue as deep as he could but Ian was starting to moan into the kiss and he thought " No, this can't be happening. " 

  
Barley grew impatient so he grabbed Ian and threw him onto his bed while he moaned " Ian... I hope your ready to lose your v-card. " Ian wanted to scream for help but Barley yelled " Don't even fucking think about screaming for help because no one will hear you cry! " Ian started crying " Barley, no, I don't wanna do this. " Barley was licking his lips as he unzipped his shorts and started stroking himself hard while he moaned " Ian.... stop fucking lying..... you want to fuck the shit out of you and you fucking know it..... " Ian tried to crawl away but Barley pulled Ian back down by his waist while he warned " Ian! Don't make this any harder than it fucking needs to be! " Ian yelped as Barley flipped him over onto his stomach, Barley popped open a vile of blueberry scented lube and slicked his big cock with it hard while he moaned " Ian... I bet you're fucking airtight...... I'm gonna make you scream... " Ian felt his heart drop as Barley started to rub against his tight ass so he screamed " Stop! " Barley ignored him as he started to push inside Ian, as Barley was pushing inside he noticed that Ian had a video open on his phone so Barley finished pushing inside him when he picked up Ian's phone and moaned " Ian.... this video is of brothers fucking each other hard..... your so bad at lying and it's not even funny...... " Ian was crying so hard " Barley! It fucking hurts! No more! " Barley gave Ian a look that made him start to shiver so Barley asked seductively " What's wrong Ian? Your shivering pretty bad, can you handle me? " Ian swallowed as Barley whispered " Thought so, your ass is sucking me in, Ian. " Ian shly moaned " Barley....stop..... " Barley leaned down as he kissed Ian again, he could feel his Ian start to loosen around his thickness so he moaned " See Ian, your ass loves my thick cock, so stop that lying. " 

  
Ian wanted to scream for help but Barley covered his mouth as he warned " Fucking cut your shit Ian, or I'll make it hurt. " Ian cried " Barley.... why are you doing this to me? " Barle whispered in his ear " Well, I'm in love with you and I wanna breed you to make you mine. " Ian cried " Please stop. " Barley felt himself getting closer so he pulled Ian up by grabbing his hair hard and started slamming as hard and as deep as he could before he screamed " Fuck Ian! I'm fucking cumming! " Ian screamed " Not inside me! Barley! " Barley's thick cum was pouring deep inside his Ian and he was so happy to see his cum start to leak out right after he pulled out. Then Barley kissed Ian one more time as he said " Well, I'm gonna go take a shower now and you best get cleaned up too. " Ian threw his pillow at Barley, he laughed so hard at Ian " Hahaha, Ian baby, your my toy and you better fuking know it. " Barley closed the door behind himself while Ian cried himself to sleep " Why... Barley ..... this is so wrong ..... " Barley was in the hot shower as a message came in saying " Barley... I can't believe you just raped me and left me alone to clean up ...... I hate you ....." Barley smiled at the message so he sent one back saying " I know Ian, but that wasn't rape, that was me making love to you. " Ian sent another message saying " Fuck you. " Barley smiled as he said to himself " Ian is so cute, he can't get away from me though so I'm gonna move into the van so I can follow him around. " Ian fell back asleep but that was short-lived because Barley crept inside his bedroom again and asked softly " Ian baby....you awake? " Ian tried his best to pretend he was sleeping so Barley said " I guess your still sleeping so I'm gonna head out for a few hours. " Barley walked over to his Ian and kissed his forehead softly as he whispered " See you later baby, I love you, Ian. " 

  
Ian was shivering as Barley walked out the door, once heard his door close he jumped up and locked it. Ian messaged his landlord asking " Do you have the keys ready ma'am? " His landlord messaged back saying " Yes sir, come by when you're ready to move in. " Ian got a moving company to help him move into his new apartment, Ian unlocked his door and said " Home sweet home, finally away from Barley forever. " As Ian was grabbing a drink a message came in saying " I can see you Ian and my oh my do you look sexy or what. " Ian jumped up as he was looking for Barley so he sent another message saying " Barley, please leave me alone. " Barley knocked on Ian's door while he yelled " Ian! Come let me in! " Ian screamed " No fucking way! Leave! " Barley sent another message saying " Oh Ian, your so innocent it's cute but I'll find a way inside. " Ian sent one last message saying " Please Barley..... just leave me alone..... " Barley smiled as he sent another message saying " Oh Ian baby, you can't keep me out forever, your mine and that's all that there is to it. " Barley left a gift on Ian's doorstep so he messaged his Ian one more time saying " Ian, I've left you a little something on your doorstep, I'll be back later. " Ian opened his door and looked down while he said " Barley is such an ass. " Ian picked up the box, then he set it down on the kitchen table as he started reading the note " Ian, I love you with all my heart, I really wanna push your knees up to your ears while you scream and cry out for me. " Ian fell down as he said " This can't be real, I must be dreaming. " Ian opened the box and found a dildo that was too similar to Barley's cock so Ian screamed " No fucking way! I'm not gonna ride this dildo! " Barley sent a message saying " Ian, you look so tasty right now, I could eat that ass for breakfast, lunch and dinner. " 

  
Ian picked up the box and stomped off to his bedroom while he screamed " Barley needs to fucking stop! I'm not into incest! " Ian was lying to himself while his cock started getting hard as he had flashbacks of Barley pulling on his hair hard and slamming hard into him. Ian looked down as he screamed " No! This can't be happening again! I'm not in love with Barley! I'm not! " Ian gave in while he took out the dildo, he was looking at it for a few minutes as he thought " Damn, this huge thing was inside me already. " Barley was watching his Ian undress while he grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself hard as he moaned " Ian.... please ride it for me...... I need to cum again...... " Ian placed the toy beneath himself while he said " Well, here goes, I just hope I can take it all. " Barley was so amazed at how his Ian's ass was stretching to take all of the toy so he slicked his cock with some lube and moaned " Ride it hard Ian......just like how I fucked you..... " Ian started tearing up as the toy was all the way inside his tight ass so he moaned " Fuck it, I gave in, I am in love with Barley, it's just that I'm too scared to tell him but the way he fucked me was so hot. " Barley moaned louder " Oh Ian baby, I love you too, I just wish that you'd let me in. " Ian cried out " Barley! Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum! " Barley was pumping his cock so fast that he screamed " Ian! Cum for me! " Ian felt himself tense up as his cum came bursting out of him, Barley came so hard that he was screaming as loud as he could " I fucking can't stop cumming, Ian! As they both panted, they both said " Now, that was amazing. " Ian went into the shower as he thought " I'm so bad, I can't believe I was riding a dildo that Barley got me. " Barley sent him a message saying " Oh Ian, the way you were riding that dildo was so fucking hot but next time will be my cock. " 


	2. Love Me Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley gets what he wants and Ian gives into his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this one

  
Love Me Hard

  
Ian was sitting on his bed while he sent another message saying " Barley, please go away. " Barley smirked as he sent a message saying " Oh Ian baby, you know I can't do that, I'm gonna get inside so your tight ass better be ready for my massive cock. " Ian slammed his bedroom door as he locked it and screamed " No! I can't fall in love with Barley! This fucking sucks! " As Ian was getting ready for his nice and hot shower he heard his front door open so he ran into the bathroom. Barley was looking for his Ian while he moaned loudly " Oh Ian! I know your ass needs my thick and massive cock deep inside it! " Ian opened the bathroom closet door, he was hiding inside the closet when he heard his bedroom door's knob started wiggling hard so he thought " No, no no no, Barley needs to stop but I know he won't until he gets me. " Barley kicked open the door as he called out " Ian! You need to come out! " Ian gasped as Barley opened the bathroom door, Barley looked at the closet as he moaned " Ian, I'm gonna pound you so fucking hard that you'll not be able to walk right for a week so come on out. " Ian placed his hands over his mouth as Barley opened the closet while he grinned at his Ian, Barley started unzipping his shorts slowly as he moaned " I miss that tight ass around my cock, I need to be balls deep inside you, Ian. " Ian tried to squirm out of Barley's arms but he failed while Barley moaned " Oh Ian baby, stop fighting your feelings for me. " Ian started screaming " Stop! Don't fuck me again! " Barey ignored him as he gave his Ian an intense kiss that made Ian moan " Barley....more..... " 

  
Barley broke the kiss and asked seductively " What was that baby? I didn't hear you, could you say that a little bit louder? " Ian wiggled his way out of Barley's arms and bolted for his bedroom door but Barley pushed his Ian down onto the bed as he yelled " Ian! Stop with your lying! I love you and that's never going to change! " Ian started tearing up as he started to give into his feelings for Barley but he was scared that Barley wouldn't want him forever so Ian asked " Barley? Will you stay with me forever? " Barley smiled as he said " Ian, I promise to stay with you forever. " Ian cried out for Barley as he wrapped his arms around Barley's neck " Please! Fuck me hard! " Barley blushed a deep red as he ripped his Ian's pants off, then he moaned " Oh Ian, your cock looks so good, I could suck it all day long if I could. " Ian was a mess from Barley sucking him hard while he pulled at the sheets and moaning " Barley...... your mouth feels so good...... please don't stop..... " Barley shoved three fingers deep inside his Ian and that made Ian cry " Barley! Ahhhh! " Barley slid off his Ian's cock while he asked " Are you ready for my cock? " Ian nodded fast as he flipped over and stuck his ass out while he moaned " Barley.... please fuck me..... hurry..... " Barley slicked his big cock with lube, then he slowly pushed inside his Ian while he groaned " Oh baby, your ass is sucking me in again and I fucking love it. " Ian felt ashamed for loving his brother but at the same time, he never wanted it to end so Ian cried out for Barley " Fuck! Agghhhhh!Ahhhh! " Barley sat up as he pulled hard on Ian's hair, then he smacked his Ian's ass very hard and that made Ian cry " Barley! Pound me harder! " Barley couldn't hold back any longer so he moaned " I'm gonna cum inside you, Ian. " 

  
Ian looked hesitant but he wanted to feel Barley's thick cum pour inside of himself so he moaned " Barley.... please fill me up..... I fucking crave it...... " Barley wrapped his arm around his Ian's neck as he pulled him up while he screamed " Fuck yes! I'm cumming! " Ian was a mess as he couldn't stop cumming so he whimpered " Barley... I'm sorry for turning you away before.....I was just so scared of what you would've said. " Barley smiled lovingly as he whispered " Ian... I'm happy too.... and I'm sorry for forcing myself on you back at our old house....that wasn't right of me..... I hope you can forgive me, Ian... " Ian smiled brightly as Barley hugged him tightly, then Ian asked " So, are you moving in with me, or are you living in the van? " Barley pinned Ian down quick as he moaned loudly " Oh Ian baby, you want daddy here with you. " Ian blushed a deep red as he yelled " Yes! I want daddy here with me! " Barley couldn't hold himself back any longer so he shoved his big cock deep inside his Ian's mouth as he started to skull fuck him hard while he groaned " Fuck Ian, you really know how to turn daddy on. " Ian started gagging but he knew that Barley found that hot so he thought " Barley is too fucking hot, he makes me melt every time he looks at me. " Barley felt himself getting closer so he moaned " I'm gonna cum inside your hot mouth, Ian. " Ian didn't want that but he knew that swallowing was gonna be part of his everyday life so he started tearing up a little bit as Barley tensed up and screamed " Ian! I'm fucking cumming! " Ian felt Barley's thick cum start to pour down his throat so he tried his best to swallow but he gagged hard and slipped off his lover's massive cock while he moaned " Daddy..... I'm sorry that I didn't swallow every ounce of your hot cum.....you can punish me if you want to that is....." 

  
Barley gave his Ian a soft and gentle smile as he whispered " Nah, I'll let it slide this time, baby boy. " Ian stood up as he looked at Barley, he got close to Barley's ear while he groaned " Daddy.....I've been a bad boy...... I'm so naughty because I've had too many naughty dreams of you pounding the fucking shit out of me and not giving two fucks who hears me screaming your name..... " Barley blushed a bright red as he asked " Really? You really want me to pound you and not care you hears you screaming? How could I say no to that baby boy? " Ian pushed Barley onto his bed as he climbed over him while he moaned loudly " Daddy... I'm gonna ride that massive cock hard and make you blow your brains out..... " Barley was thrusting his hips hard as his Ian slowly eased himself down onto his throbbing cock while he groaned loudly " Fuck Ian, your so fucking naughty for making that fucking face while you ride me hard. " Ian felt every inch of his lover's massive cock enter him slowly, then he took some deep but shaky breaths as he started to lift himself off and slam back onto Barley's cock hard while he was moaning " Daddy..... I feel like I'm going crazy......I can't get enough of your cock......the way it fucking feels inside me is mind-blowing...... " Barley grabbed onto his Ian's hips hard as he thrusted so hard that he hit his lover's sweet spot and that made Ian scream " Daddy! Pound my fucking ass harder! Fuck me like the slut I am! " Barley never heard Ian scream that loud before so he moaned loudly " Oh Ian, keep on screaming for your daddy. " Ian was a mess as he continued to ride his lover's cock but a few moments later Barley's phone went off with a message so Ian picked it up and started reading it " I hope we can go at it again sometime, I really can't wait for you to fuck me again. " Ian started tearing up as he asked " Barley? Are you seeing someone on the side? " Barley pinned Ian down as he whispered " No Ian, I promise, it's probably just one of my friends trying to get under my skin again. " 

  
Ian started to wipe his tears away as Barley was above him, pounding him hard, then Ian threw his head back screaming " Daddy! I'm fucking cumming! Ahhhh! " Barley tensed up as his cum was pouring deep inside his Ian's tight ass, he slowly pulled out and asked " Ian? Are you sure you want me? " Ian grabbed Barley's arm as he yelled " Yes! Of course, I want you! I love you! " Barley smiled as he whispered " Okay, daddy's always gonna be here for you then but I need to stay in the van for 3 days to gather all of my shit, baby boy. " Ian wanted to stay in the van but he knew that Barley didn't want his Ian all uncomfortable so he asked " Can you video call me? " Barley nodded as he teased " You want video call, you better ride that dildo for me when I do call. " Ian blushed a bright red as he yelled " Yes daddy! I'll be sure to ride it hard for you! " Barley grinned as he whispered right in his Ian's ear " Fuck me.....you better stop being so fucking cute.......or I might bend you over and have you take me raw....... " Ian cleared his throat while he was saving his lover's number in his phone, then Barley grabbed his Ian's waist as he pulled him in fast for an intense kiss but then Ian's phone went off so Barley whispered " Answer it. " Ian answered the call by saying " Hi mom, I'm doing great. " Barley unzipped his Ian's pants while he was hushing him softly as he wrapped his hot mouth around Ian's throbbing cock so Ian tried his best not to moan on the phone but so he said " Yeah, I'll let Barley know, I gotta go now mom, bye. " Ian grabbed the top of Barley's head as he moaned loudly " Fuck.....daddy......your mouth feels so fucking good right now......I need to cum again...... " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Ian is not gonna slow down anytime soon


	3. The Video Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley and Ian become even closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bad stuff goes down

  
The Video Call

  
Ian's legs were about to give out " Daddy.....your sucking too hard.....it feels so good....... " Barley knew that his Ian was getting close " Oh yeah, daddy's gonna swallow your cum, baby boy. " Ian felt so dirty for having Barley like this but he knew that he couldn't live without him, loving him hard was the best part " Daddy! Aggghhhhh! Ahhhhh! " Barley started to swallow as Ian thrusted his hips forward and made Barley gag hard " Ian! that was so fucking hot how you just made me gag, I'll be sure to make you do the same later, oh and question Ian, have you had your first heat yet? " Ian blushed a bright red " Daddy! No, I haven't had my first heat yet! I'm scared to go through it! " Barley grabbed his Ian and pulled him in close " Hey.....Ian.....I'll be here....when you go through your first heat.....I promise..... " Ian felt himself getting dizzy " Barley.....my head hurts......I'm gonna go lay down for a while.....lock the door on your way out.....oh and a spare key is on the counter...... " Barley picked up his Ian bridal style " So my baby boy's head hurts, I'll make sure your all comfy. " Barley laid his Ian down gently and he got everything that Ian would've needed until he got back " Now, no getting out of bed, only to use the bathroom. " Barley left his Ian's apartment " Ian is gonna go into heat real soon, I just hope he's ready. " Ian started breathing heavily " Shit.....I'm so hard......I'm going into heat.....I need Barley...... " He tried to call Barley but no answer " Barley.....fuck it.....I'll go find him..... " As Ian was looking for Barley " Hey sexy, where's your alpha at? " Ian's heart dropped " I'm going to meet up with him. " The older elf grabbed Ian hard " Bullshit, me and my friends are gonna have some fun with you. " Ian tried to fight them off as he was in tears while they shoved him into a car " No!!! Barley!!! Please help me!!! " An hour later Barley picks up his phone and saw that Ian tried to call him " Shit, I hope Ian's not mad at me. " 

  
As Barley was going to call his Ian back, a video call was coming in and that was the worst moments in Barley's life " What the fuck!! Get off of my Omega!! " The older elf on the video call was pointing the phone down " Well stop me or I'm going to steal him. " Ian was screaming and crying as hard as he could " Barley!!!! Help me!!!! Please!!!! " Barley saw that his Ian's ass was covered in blood " Ian!!! I'll be right there!!! " Barley was speeding all the way there " Ian....please be okay..... " Ian felt so lifeless waiting for Barley to rescue him, the older elf came inside Ian " Oh yeah, take it all. " Ian punched the older elf in the throat " Fuck you!!! I hope you die!!! " As Barley was pulling up to the abandoned building, he saw his Ian trying to crawl away " Ian!!! I'm here!!! " Ian reached out for Barley " Barley.....I'm so weak......I can't feel my ass..... " Barley picked up his Ian " Ian? Are you okay? " Ian passed out in Barley's arms " It's fine for now....I'm so very sorry that you were raped..... " Barley laid his Ian down in the van gently " Now....to take care of business..... " Barley locked his van as he was walking up to the building " Get your fucking asses out here now!!! " The group of men that raped Ian came out " You got a problem dude? " Barley was furious " You fucking raped my Ian!!! He's mine!!! " Barley beat the living shit out of all of them " Now to get back to Ian, I just hope Ian isn't hurt too bad. " Barley unlocked the van " Oh Ian, are you okay? " Ian was a sobbing mess " Barley! I called you and you didn't answer me! I thought you'd be there for my first heat! You never showed! I'm hurting so bad! " Barley started tearing up " I know! I'm so sorry, Ian! I'll marry you! " Ian was shocked " Barley.....you wanna marry me.....I'm speechless..... " Barley tried to calm down but failed " Ian! I know leaving your side was wrong of me but please know that'll never happen again! I promise! " 

  
Ian was so moved by his lover's words " Barley......I want to marry you too.....I'm still going through my heat and I know you can't fuck me but can you blow me instead? " Barley took a shaky breath " Ian......lay down now...... " Ian started shaking as Barley slowly wrapped his mouth around his throbbing cock " Fuck, daddy, your mouth feels so hot and soft. " Barley wanted to make all of his Ian's dreams come true so he started to deep throat " Daddy! I'm gonna cum if you don't slow down! " Barley was loving the sight of his Ian gasping for air and holding his head down " Daddy! Fuck me! Aggghhhhh! " Ian was in heaven as his load was spilling deep into his lover's mouth, Barley wiped his lips clean with his thumb " Damn, I guess you had a lot of build-up huh? " Ian caught his breath " Daddy.....I still feel horny.....please try to fuck me slow....I need it..... " Barley had a worried look " Ian....as much as I want to fuck you......I really wanna wait until your healed..... " Ian groaned loudly as he pushed Barley down and sat on top of him " Daddy, don't you dare think I'm so delicate. " Barley watched his Ian in pain as he gave into his dark thoughts " Ian.....you shouldn't have said that... " Ian was screaming in pain as Barley pushed him down and started to pound him hard " Daddy!!! It fucking hurts!!! Please stop!!! " Barley gave him a dark lustful look " Too fucking bad, your taking me hard and I wanna break you. " Ian started sobbing as Barley was above him, pounding him so hard and deep " Ian wanted Barley to stop but he wasn't listening until he felt a rip and his Ian went limp " Ian! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! " Barley picked up his Ian as he cuddled him for hours, Ian woke back up " Daddy...I feel so sore....but I'm okay.....please don't beat yourself up over this..... " Barley wanted to die so he picked up a knife " Barley!!! Please don't!!! You'll only hurt me if you cut your throat!!! " Ian was trying so hard to pry the knife from his lover's hands " Barley! Please give me the knife! " Barley was only thinking about dying when his Ian pointed the knife at his own stomach and pushed it in deep " Barley.....I know I'm not your true love....so I should be the one to die..... " 

  
Barley watched in horror as his Ian fell to the van floor " Ian!!! Why did you do this!!! " Barley rushed his Ian to the hospital " Ian....please don't die on me.....I can't live without you..... " Ian was in the hospital for 3 days until the gashes healed " Ian.....I'm so sorry......I understand if you wanna leave me now..... " Ian grabbed his lover's face " Barley.....I'm not leaving you...... You're stuck with me forever so cheer up before I make you sleep on the couch...... " Barley couldn't help but laugh " Haha, okay, how about you sit on my face tonight, baby boy. " Ian blushed a deep red as he hugged Barley tightly " Daddy! Your being too hot! " Barley grabbed his Ian's hand " Hey.....I have something I need to ask you... " Ian looked at Barley in shock as his lover pulled out a choker with Barley's written on it " Barley.....I.....I'm speechless...... " Barley stayed silent as he put the choker around his Ian's neck " Barley.....your making me nervous.....is that a metal chain? " Then Barley clipped the metal chain to his Ian's choker as he pulled him as close as possible " You better know your place.....I'm your alpha......now submit to me and scream your heart out..... " Ian was shaking bad as he started to pull away " Daddy.....I'm kinda scared.....I've never been in this kind of situation before....." Barley had to give his Ian some comfort " Ian....you know that I'll never hurt you.....you can trust me.....give yourself to me and I promise to make all of your dreams come true.... " Ian took a shaky breath as Barley pulled him back in " Daddy...I trust you...I'm yours..... " Barley looked at his Ian right in his eyes " Ian...I'm gonna make you scream for mercy..... " Ian started to melt in his lover's arms " Daddy, what're you gonna do to me? " Barley gave Ian a dark lustful look " Ooohhh, your gonna have to wait and see, baby boy. " Then Barley pulled his Ian along " Ian, you need to stop that sweet smell your giving me or I'll bend you over right here and pound you into the ground. " Ian's mouth dropped open " Shit.....I'm sorry....are you gonna punish me, daddy? " 

  
Barley opened the doors to the van " Get that ass in there now. " Ian climbed in but he was pinned down hard " Daddy! Fuck me! I fucking crave your massive cock! " Barley unzipped his shorts while he was licking his lips " Oh Ian, the face your making so too sexy, your driving me crazy. " Ian was trying to unzip his own pants but he was stopped " Ian, let me do my job and make you feel everything. " Ian was in heaven as his lover started to stroke his throbbing cock " Daddy.....I'm so hard that it hurts.....please stick it in..... " Barley lifted his Ian's legs up as he stuck his tongue deep inside Ian's tight ass " You taste so sweet but that's not how you ask daddy for something, try again. " Ian started to shiver " Daddy! Fuck me! Pound me so fucking hard! I'm yours! " Barley pulled out his tongue and forced his cock inside balls deep " Fuck yes, I missed being inside you, I don't think I can last too long but I'll still make you scream. " Barley started thrusting his hips hard " Daddy! Your cock feels so fucking good! Cum inside me! " Barley pushed his Ian's legs so high that Ian's knees were at his ears " Daddy! Your so deep inside me! I'm going crazy! " Barley was slamming into his Ian's so hard that the van was violently shaking " Ian! I'm gonna cum soon! Who's your daddy! " Ian wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he came all over " You are my daddy! Agghhhhh! Ahhhh! " Barley was so lost in lust that he couldn't even see straight " Ian! Aggghhhh! Fuck! " Barley was shaking as he filled his Ian up " Daddy, you look so hot right now. " Barley slowly pulled out while he started kissing his Ian softly " I'm so exhausted now, mind if we crash in the van tonight? " Ian cuddled as close as he could " I don't mind daddy, I'm with you and that's all that matters. " Barley pulled his Ian on top of him " Stop being so fucking cute. " Ian stuck his tongue out at Barley " Make me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story. Have a magical day!


End file.
